I Knew You Were Trouble
by Kashike
Summary: Despues de los juegos de la amistad, Sunset es vista como toda una heroina, dejando por completo su pasado. Pero ¿que pasa si alguien de su pasado no la ha olvidado del todo? (One-shot para el reto: "Something between us?" del foro "Amor y Tolerancia basado en la cancion del mismo nombre".) No soy bueno con la comedia no me maten


Disclaimer: MLP no me pertence, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Bueno, parte de un reto, fue un poco dificl hacerlo relacionado a la cancion sin hacer el songfic. Pero creo que me acerque.

* * *

—Entonces. ¿Qué dices Flash? ¿Un poco de diversión para distraerte un rato?

—No creo que sea buena idea amigo, ¿Qué pasa si ella también va?

—Claro que no, es una fiesta de puros chicos. Habrá mucho alcohol. No creo que le agrade ese tipo de reuniones.

—No la conoces como yo. Pero supongo que estaría bien. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Era fin de semana, los alumnos de Caterlot High habían tenido un sin número de experiencias extrañas desde que cierta pelirroja había llegado a su escuela, y aunque siempre aprendían algo de aquellos extraños eventos. Al final de cuentas seguían siendo adolecentes con ganas de divertirse un poco y a merced de las hormonas.

La fiesta del amigo de Flash era una de esas reuniones de fin de semana, cuando solo se juntaban a comprar un montón de cerveza o en caso de que alguien sea muy generoso, alguna que otra botella. Iban muchos hombres, y alguna que otra chica que se la pasaba bien estando entre más hombres que mujeres.

Ese día, Flash se sentía con más entusiasmo por el alcohol que nunca, los tragos no pararon de rellenarse una y otra vez en su vaso y sus amigos seguían animándolo a tomar cada vez más y a desahogar todas esas penas que sabían su amigo sufría desde que cierta muchacha se cambió a su escuela. Desde los eventos sucedidos en los juegos de la amistad, todo había cambiado, Flash, al igual que la mitad de la escuela había empezado a ver a Sunset Shimmer como una chica completamente diferente a lo que había sido en el pasado, a cuando había salido con él.

El peli azul se encontraba en la cocina, un grupo de otros cinco chicos lo acompañaba y decían bromas de las eventualidades, riéndose a carcajadas gracias a los efectos del alcohol y alzando la voz para escucharse por encima de la música.

Al tratarse de puros hombres, inevitablemente la charla fue eventualmente dirigida a mujeres, y era eso justo lo que Flash menos quería.

—Así que ninguna de las siete tiene novio ¿eh?

—Tiene lógica amigo, quien sería tan valiente para salir con alguna de esas niñas controla magia o lo que sea.

—Sí, sería algo raro.

— ¿Pero de qué hablan? Aquí tenemos a uno que salió con dos de ellas. ¿No es así Sentry?

La atención se concentró enseguida en el chico de cabello azul, que ya tenía el suficiente alcohol en la sangre para dejarse de tapujos y hablar sinceramente

—No no no, yo no salí con dos. Solo con Sunset. La Twilight que estudia con nosotros ahora no es la misma que me gustaba. —Hablaba con la tranquilidad de un borracho, casi arrastrando las palabras provocando que sonara un poco cómico. — Pero bueno, si tuviera que describirlo, sin duda diría que ella solo me uso.

—Es cierto, era en los tiempos en que Sunset estaba loca.

— ¡OYE! ¡No le digas así! —grito mientras señalaba con el dedo al sujeto. —tan solo era un poco codiciosa. Nada más.

—Claro. Pero no lo entiendo Flash. Siempre has sido un tipo tan calmado. ¿Cómo es que saliste con ella?

—Si amigo, cuéntanos como fue. —Dijo uno entusiasmado. — Dinos la verdad ¿te la zumbaste? —pregunto mientras hacia un gesto con el brazo y silbaba al mismo ritmo.

— ¿Cómo fue acostarse con ella en esos tiempos? Wow de seguro era una salvaje. —El resto de los chicos empezaba a entusiasmase y a animar a Flash a contar los detalles. Que solo sonreía como perdiéndose en un recuerdo y empezaba a negar con la cabeza.

—Tranquilos chicos, si gustan, les puedo contar a grandes rasgos como fue todo. —Flash tomo otra botella y se sirvió de nuevo. La noche era joven y la música habia empezado a sonar menos fuerte, como si el ambiente se preparara para su anécdota —Aunque les diré, no fue algo agradable. Pfff era justo esto lo que quería evitar ¿saben?

—Para de mamar Flash, ¡cuéntanos!

—Pues…

Todo comenzó durante el primer curso en que Sunset estudio con nosotros. Recuerdo que al principio era muy misteriosa. No me llamaba mucho la atención, hay muchas chicas atractivas en la escuela y ella solo se me hacia una más de esas.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, recordaran que fue haciéndose de una reputación, empezó por caerle bien a la mayoría de los profes, a pesar de la personalidad tan pesada que tenía con casi todos, sus calificaciones excelentes y el hecho de que hacia lo posible por quedar bien frente a los profesores. Le facilitaron esa tarea.

Recordaran que por esos entonces yo, tenía muchas chicas a mis pies, no era difícil, ser el guitarrista de la banda oficial de la escuela y tener este increíble cabello las atrae como no tienen idea.

Flash hizo un gesto de autosuficiencia y solo algunos rieron sarcásticamente.

—Si claro. —Dijo uno —no recuerdo que tuvieras otra novia a la altura de Shimmer antes.

Varios empezaron a riese de ese comentario y Flash los silencio levantando la voz mientras rellenaba su vaso. Otros sujetos habían llegado a la cocina, sumándose a la pequeña multitud que escuchaba la anécdota

—El punto es que no sufría en cuanto a citas y atención de mujeres. ¿De acuerdo? —las risas se detuvieron. —Y obviamente esa popularidad entre las chicas, no sé cómo, pero estoy seguro de que llego a los oídos de Sunset.

Llego el primer baile de otoño y con ello su primera coronación. Recuerdo que ella fue al baile con un tipo de último semestre, un completo desconocido, pero en cuanto Sunset fue coronada a base de la popularidad que ganaba. Se dio cuenta que un sujeto a así no le convenía en lo más mínimo.

Y fue así como llego a mi vida. Debo decir, que lo esperaba de cierta forma ¿saben? Ella era como una de esas mujeres que solo vemos en las películas. De esas que dejan marca en cualquier hombre, incluso en uno como yo.

—Creo que exageras Flash. Recuerdo que fue al baile con el capitán del equipo de americano.

—Es cierto, no era un completo desconocido.

—De hecho si no mal recuerdo,, no dejo de salir con él hasta el otro semestre, cuando el tipo se fue a la universidad.

—Es cierto, después de su segunda coronación.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, llego a mi vida hasta el otro semestre ¿sí? Malditos sabelotodo. —Los silencio de nuevo Flash.

—No te enojes Flash, continua contándonos.

—Bueno, fue algo de lo más inesperado la verdad, empezó por llamar mi atención poco a poco en clase. Ya saben, se reía de mis chistes, me ayudaba con la tarea, y respaldaba mis opiniones. Era una chica muy atenta.

Luego de unos meses (cuando se fue el sujeto ese) empezamos a charlar más seguido, me dio su número y quedamos de vernos un par de veces. Fuera de la escuela.

Para entonces, sin embargo. Ella ya era la Sunset que la mitad de la escuela temía. Llego la segunda coronación y enseguida algo sucedió con ella, empezó a actuar más agresiva con aquellos que le llevaban la contraria, y alejaba a todos sus pretendientes de forma en excesivo grosera. Excepto a mí obviamente.

Llevarla para mí era la señal definitiva de que lo nuestro era oficial. Recuerdo que en ese baile llegue a segunda base por primera vez con ella. Y no fue necesario decir nada más para que toda la escuela nos tomara por novios. Fue espectacular.

Flash hizo un gesto de nostalgia, mientras le daba un gran sorbo a su bebida.

Recordaran que entonces fue cuando más agresiva se volvió. Y estando con ella, me di cuenta que cada vez se sentía menos real lo nuestro. Algo horrible. Pero que a fin de cuentas. Llegue a pensar que pasaría.

Había tantas personas que le ponían atención, y ella era tan, pero tan dominante. Que empecé a sentirme como su esclavo más que como su novio. Fue algo desagradable. Porque… a fin de cuentas yo si me estaba enamorado de ella.

— ¿Estas bromeando, cierto?

-Si Flash, ¿Qué sucedió con el sujeto cool que nunca se clavaba con las novias?

—No lo sé amigos. —Le dio otro trago a su bebida, era la tercera desde que inicio la historia y cada vez sonaba más melancólico. —pero ella tenía algo. Hmmp. No se por qué digo que tenía, aun ahora lo tiene.

—Tranquilo amigo, aun no nos has contado la parte importante. —Dijo otro haciendo una cara de pervertido en potencia, totalmente explicita.

—Es cierto, cuéntanos.

Flash sonrió nuevamente de esa forma en que parecía estar disfrutando de un buen recuerdo.

—Tranquilos, no pensaran que les diré los detalles ¿o sí?

— ¡SI! —dijeron todos al unísono.

Flash se recargo en su asiento, mientras hacia un gesto bastante absurdo.

—Saben muchachos, eso no fue lo más importante de lo que paso entre ella y yo.

—Claro que sí, o más bien, es lo que nos interesa.

—Si amigo, ¿Cómo fue?

Flash sonrió en signo de derrota.

—Está bien, si me acosté con ella, pero les aseguro que no fue como piensan. Fue durante la época en que ya pensaba terminarla. Eso fue lo peor.

Luego de varias semanas en las que se la paso tratándome como basura, no pude evitar enojarme, y deje de hablarle por un par de días, creí que de esa forma ella empezaría a tomarme más en serio; o siquiera se daría cuenta de mi ausencia y de esa forma sabría si realmente yo significaba algo para ella. Como sea, cuando llego el tercer día, me vio platicando con otra chica durante la salida, estoy seguro de haber visto como intimidaba a BonBon con la mirada, me sentí terrible, porque ella se tuvo que retirar en seguida debido a esa presión a distancia de Sunset. Pensé en reclamarle, pero antes de poder decir nada, ella me beso en medio del patio, y me dijo si podía ir a mi casa.

Me sentí entre alegre y extrañado, al parecer unos pocos celos fueron suficientes para que volviera a ser la chica atenta y sexy que solía ser conmigo. Fue cuando sucedió, ese mismo día, supe que era lo que ella quería en cuanto entramos a mi casa y pregunto sobre la ubicación de mi cuarto.

Para entonces llevaba cerca de dos meses con ella, sin duda estaba preparado para cuando sucediera, y amigos, déjenme decirles que Sunset no solo aparenta ese cuerpazo, créanme que lo tiene.

En fin, hubiera sido un recuerdo realmente agradable, de no ser por lo que sucedió después.

—Espera, ¿eso es todo?

Flash solto una carcajada.

—No les diré nada más. Sunset… es sagrada.

— ¡NO MAMES! —Varios se le echaron encima a zapes y Flash solo se cubrió con las manos.

—Ya mejor déjenlo que termine de contar, van a hacerlo llorar antes de tiempo. —dijo su amigo.

Todos se separaron y Flash se recargo sobre sus rodillas. Parecía más agotado que golpeado.

—Luego de eso, ella volvió a ignorarme, sin embargo esta vez yo la busque, cada vez que hacia el intento de mantener una conversación, ella cambiaba de tema y hablaba sobre alguna tarea que tenía pendiente desde hacía tiempo y ya era hora de realizar. —Flash siguió hablando sin esperar a que todos se callaran. —Me comencé a sentir terrible, luego de lo que había pasado, no significo nada para ella, y nuevamente, me aleje.

Tenía miedo de intentar hacerla cambiar, y que todo resultara peor, además, sentía que no valía la pena. —Flash se acabó de nuevo su vaso, esta vez ya pocos escuchaban y los que estaban cerca se sentían incomodos por el rumbo en que había ido la conversación —Pero por otro lado, sabía que si la dejaba, y ella cambiaba. Me arrepentiría de ello.

A fin de cuentas, saben lo que sucedió. Ella trajo a Twilight, y se convirtió en aquel demonio por esos entonces.

Flash seguía hablando pero la voz ya sonaba desanimada. La mayoría de los muchachos comenzaron a hacer preguntas explicitas sobre el cuerpo de Sunset pero Flash ya estaba muy mal, era la octava bebida que se acababa y poco a poco sentía que el mareo lo hacía sentir más y más decidido a hacer algo estúpido.

—Lo peor es que si cambio amigos, y ahora que la hemos visto como ese ángel que nos salvó de la chica nerd esa. ¿Alguna vez pensaron que la veríamos así? Jamás, y pensar que en algún momento creí tenerla. Fui un estúpido. —Hablaba al aire, como si aquello se lo estuviera diciendo a sí mismo. — ¿Qué debo hacer ahora que la sigo amando tanto? Si cuando se fijó en mi fue solo parte de su juego de entonces. ¿Qué hago ahora amigos? Ahora que yo sé que me enamore.

Flash tomo la botella y el vacío en su vaso, había empezado a hablar cada vez con mayor sentimiento en la voz, que se le iba quebrando poco a poco.

—Ahora no me habla, y su amiga nerd no es ni la sombra de lo que es la Twilight que todos conocimos y que la trasformo en lo que es ahora.

—Cielos, Sunset sí que lo lastimo. —dijo una voz rasposa desde el fondo de la habitación. —nadie tomaba muy enserio esa relación, ya casi olvidaba que siquiera sucedió.

— ¿Rainbow Dash? —Pregunto asustado Flash.

—Sep. —respondió la chica levantándose de su asiento, dejando ver que iba con su atuendo casual y tenía un vaso lleno en las manos. Había un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas que indicaba que había estado tomando.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto rápidamente Flash. — ¡Me dijiste que solo habría hombres en la fiesta! —Le recrimino a su amigo mientras algunos se sentían extrañados y otros se rían de la circunstancia en la que estaba Flash.

— ¡Oye! Rainbow se lleva muy bien con todos nosotros. Era obvio que vendría.

Rainbow no paraba de reírse de la pena de Flash.

—Tranquilo vaquero, no diré nada, aunque creo que tú deberías hacer algo al respecto.

— ¿Hacer algo como qué? —Pregunto Flash sin estar más tranquilo

—Bueno, la noche es joven, tenemos alcohol y a un montón de adolescentes que tienen ganas de hacer esta noche inolvidable.

— ¡Deberíamos ir a buscarla Flash!

—Si amigo, ¡debes decirle lo que sientes!

Todos empezaron a alterarse y a proponer mil y una formas de llegar a la casa de la pelirroja.

—Llevemos serenata.

—Y unas flores.

— ¿Alguien sabe dónde vive para empezar?

—Es cierto, Rainbow debe saber.

—Llévanos Rainbow.

Flash se empezó a encoger, pero estaba realmente evaluando la posibilidad.

—No sé si sea una buena idea muchachos. Realmente creo que Sunset se ha olvidado de mí.

—No seas ridículo amigo, las mujeres no olvidan tan fácil.

—Bueno ella no es una mujer del todo —dijo otro.

—Da igual, seguro te recuerda y si hacemos esto, probablemente regrese contigo.

—Vale la pena intentarlo Flash.

Rainbow estaba cerca del chico pero no paraba de reírse.

—Si Flash, deberíamos intentarlo. —dijo entre carcajadas.

Flash le dio el último sorbo a su vaso, y se levantó con un aire de decisión.

—De acuerdo ¡vamos!

— ¡ESO!—respondieron todos.

La mayoría de los que alentaban a Flash solo querían pasar un buen rato, otros en serio querían ver qué pasaba, y Rainbow simplemente por alguna razón no paraba de reírse.

Alrededor de 10 personas, con tanto a Flash se dirigieron a la casa de Sunset. Era cerca en realidad de la fiesta por lo que el viaje fue corto en algunos automóviles de los invitados, incluyendo a Flash

Durante el trayecto, Flash, junto con el resto de los muchachos, se la pasaron imaginando escenarios en los que esa misma noche Flash conseguía de nuevo a Sunset y un sinfín de tonterías, producto de los efectos del alcohol. En la mente de Flash no pasaba absolutamente nada, solo tenía ganas de desahogar el sentimiento que tenia de alguna forma y le pareció que ese era la indicada.

La casa de Sunset era pequeña, algunos decían que la directora Celestia se la prestaba, pero nadie estaba seguro de eso.

Se bajaron todos en la calle, para sorpresa de la mayoría las luces en su ventana estaban prendidas.

—Mira Flash, hasta nos está esperando.

—Saben chicos, no creo que esto sea una buena idea después de todo.

—Ya estamos aquí Flash, deja de estar de marica.

—Ok, aquí voy.

—Eso Flash ¡tu puedes! —lo vitorearon todos.

Flash fue directo a la puerta, en realidad su aspecto no revelaba mucho, pero el alcohol lo tenía realmente mareado e inclusive la vista algo borrosa. Toco con suavidad, a pesar del escándalo que hacían todos desde la acera.

La puerta se abrió, una Sunset en pijamas y muy despierta apareció tras ella.

— ¿Flash?

—Hola Sunset. —Trato de que su voz sonara lo más coherente posible. —Yo, estaba por aquí y pensé en…. Que quería visitarte.

— ¡Ya bésala! —-grito alguien

—Emm… ¿todo está bien Flash?

Flash se rasco la cabeza, no encontraba qué hacer con sus manos, y los gritos de los muchachos junto con las carcajadas de Rainbow desde la acera, no lo dejaban pensar en lo más mínimo. El mareo aumentaba y cada vez sentía con mayor seguridad que cualquier cosa que hiciera sería aceptable.

—Sunset. ¡Regresemos! Yo todavía te quiero, en serio. Se que… cuando estábamos juntos fue solo por tu fama… ¡Pero yo si te amé!... Aunque supuse que me dejarías. Que terminaríamos mal en ese entonces. —Flash se tambaleaba frente a Sunset que parecía muy apenada. — ¡Por favor! ¡Dame otra oportunidad!

Flash dijo todo lo que le había llegado a la cabeza tal y como lo pensaba, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de escuchar la risa de Rainbow Dash en su cabeza.

—Cielos Flash…. Yo….

Pero una mano se pasó por la cintura de Sunset, abrazándola y un rostro conocido se asomó por encima del hombre de la pelirroja.

— ¿Quién es? Sunset.

—¡¿Twilight?!

Sunset le dio una sonrisa a la pelimorada de una forma muy romántica y de pronto Flash entendió porque Rainbow no había dejado de reírse durante todo ese tiempo.

* * *

******.

Ok, esto fue raro de escribir y divetido de repasar, hahaha me agrado el hacer un estilo mas informal de escritura, usando alguna jerga de mi ciudad :B

No sé si este tipo de historia sea lo mio, pero vaya, me agrada todo lo que tenga que ver con Flash sufriendo xD

Dejen su comentario, a ver que les pareció.

¡Brohoof!


End file.
